The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Recently, various products of liquid crystal displays are quite common. In current product specifications, resolution and sizes need to be increasingly increased, and bezels need to be increasingly narrowed. In this case, a conventional gate driver on array (GOA) driving architecture also faces a problem that wiring under a narrow bezel becomes more difficult, and consequently, the needed specifications can hardly be achieved.
On another aspect, it is known that if a display panel with a GOA driving architecture is used, discharge time is inconsistent due to limitation by a signal difference between a front end and a tail end of a drive wire, and consequently a problem of bright and dark lines on a displayed image is generated.
Therefore, how to improve an architecture of the display panel, and reduce the signal difference between the front end and the tail end of the drive wire, so as to resolve the problem of bright and dark lines is really one of important problems that need to be researched and developed currently, and also becomes a target to be improved in the current related field.